


Hermès

by haeym



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of Designer Jewellery, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Sexting - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reposting old stories from Livejournal, lapselock, mentions of edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: changmin gets creative in a way yunho wasn't expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i'm in a process of editing and transferring my old fics from livejournal to AO3, so in case this feels familiar, there's a change you might have read it already. but for those of you who haven't, enjoy this and for you who might have read it already, please feel nostalgic and read it again, no one is stopping you. i'm backdating majority of these transfers, so if you are waiting for me to post some certain old fic, check my works because it might be already up. ❤️❤️❤️

when yunho comes home - to changmin's apartment in this case - he is greeted with something he wasn't expecting. a wanton changmin sure is a sight he has witnessed several times before. and considering the amount of sexting between them tonight while yunho was visiting his friend's cafe in nonhyeon-dong, it was definitely something he was expecting to see when he get home. but, the thing we are talking here now, the thing yunho wasn't expecting, is changmin's creativity for their bedroom activities tonight.

after stepping out of his sneakers he arranges them neatly next to the row of changmin's shoes. better avoid getting changmin pissed off, yunho thinks. the warm, dim light shines from the bedroom. after stripping out of his hoodie he heads there, mind filled with dirty thoughts and arousal churning inside his body.

he finds his partner sitting on the edge of the kingsized bed.

changmin is naked in front of him, in his full glory, abs prominent and chest heaving. he wears a shy smile, knowing and teasing, eyes mismatched. a blush high on his cheeks he rises from the bed, steps closer, cock half-erect and balls trussed up high. there's a glint of metal around his cock, catching the light from the nightlight next to the bed.

_the hermès bracelet._

the very same gift yunho had bought for changmin. for them. a discreet show of affection. the so-called sign of brotherly love but what holds something much more deeper and much more private for them.

wrapped around changmin's _cock._

his beautiful, slender cock, curving deliciously towards his stomach, veins prominent. it twitches, as if yunho's gaze is turning changmin on even more. which is probably true. yunho licks his lips nervously, feeling his own erection rise against the confines of this jeans. he looks at the sight in front of him, changmin's bare body, his toned muscles and the light sheen of sweat covering his smooth skin. _oh god,_ yunho thinks, _he has been playing with himself before i got home._ his gaze lingering on changmin's body is quick before it returns to the treat changmin had embellished for him.

_with that bracelet._

it circles his cock and balls, chain just above the base of his erection. almost hidden under his curly pubes. the precome has found its way to the base as well, making the metal shine even more under the dim light of their bedroom. changmin's pose is wanton, hips thrust forward in an invitation and his balls full of seed, plump and round and yunho wants to suck on them.

“changmin, sweetheart,” yunho whispers as he walks up to him. he brings his hands to changmin's shoulders, the touch of naked skin igniting every part of yunho's body. the sparks run down along his spine, all the way to the tips of his toes. he lets his palms stroke changmin's biceps, his collarbones, his sensitive neck. changmin sighs in his embrace, his eyes closing.

taking a hold of yunho's hips, changmin brings their crotches together. he rubs his leaking cock against the front of yunho's trousers, smearing his precome on the dark surface. yunho can smell changmin, the scent of his bodywash mixed with arousal. changmin moans, a quiet small moan that makes yunho grab his jaw in an instant and kiss to those lush lips. changmin plunges his tongue into yunho's mouth, the kiss heating up in a second. changmin is shivering with lust, pressing their bodies closer.

they make out, noses rubbing together and hands wandering. changmin grips yunho's ass, squeezes it, drags his fingers against the worn-out fabric of yunho's t-shirt. yunho rubs his palms against his partner’s chest, pushing his thumbs to tease changmin's tight nipples now and then. yunho loves how it makes changmin keen into the kiss. the front of yunho's jeans is now soaked wet and their hips are moving in small circles, until one particular movement makes changmin break the kiss and cry out.

“my cock is aching so much yunho,” he moans, voice laced with want, “i kept edging for two hours before you came home.”

“baby i'm sorry to make you wait.” with that remark, yunho backs him up against the bed, until the back of changmin's knees touch the edge and give up and he is sitting down on the bed again. yunho pushes his shoulders gently, pressing changmin against the bedding, legs hanging down from the edge. yunho gets rid of his t-shirt with a swift movement and proceeds to peel off his jeans and underwear and discards them somewhere on the bedroom floor. changmin has moved his hand to stroke his cock, the tip angry red from his prolonged release.

yunho loves how changmin watches him from the bed. eyes hooded and body relaxed. hips slightly poised. the pose is inviting along with the gaze he directs at yunho. yunho walks back to the bed, standing tall between changmin's spread legs before he sinks to his knees. he lets his hands to slide upwards on the slender legs, touching the sensitive skin of the inside of changmin's thighs before he spreads them open even more. and boy, changmin is eager, picking up yunho's hint and thrusting his hips up a little more.

yunho inhales the scent of changmin's crotch before he surges down and takes a lick.

there are fine dents and scratches where changmin has accidentally hit the piece of jewellery. a metallic taste of the bracelet lingers on yunho's tongue, reminding him of the not so familiar thing in a very familiar place. it clicks against his teeth, feels warm against his lips and changmin flinches where yunho's tongue meets his ball sack instead of the adornment. it draws a long, pleasure-filled growl out of changmin.

sucking in the tip of changmin's dick, yunho hums when the taste of cum fills his mouth. when he swirls his tongue underneath the stiff flesh, changmin thumps his arms against the bed and jerks up, back forming a beautiful arch off of the crumpled sheets. yunho starts moving his head up and down, palms placed firmly against changmin's thighs. he dips his tongue inside the slit, rewarded with more precome gushing out. he likes changmin's cock a lot, it's firm, the taste of his cum tantalizing. it fits perfectly against his lush lips and he loves how his ministrations make changmin moan and cry. he can hear his name echoing in bedroom as changmin is trying hold on for a little longer.

yunho eases his pace but lets his sucks get longer and longer, until he feels the head of changmin's cock bump against his throat. he wills his gag reflex to calm down, and when his teeth click again against the bracelet wrapped around the base of changmin's erection, he swallows. changmin screams, his hand a second too late to cover the cries of his pleasure. his free hand is gripping his chest, massaging up and down. yunho lets his right hand go from changmin's thigh to slide it up changmin's body, up and up, until he feels the swell of changmin's pec and his fingertips touch the peaked bud. he pinches it between his thumb and index finger, remembering how changmin's likes his titties to be played with.

he lifts his lips from changmin's cock, popping his mouth obscenely when the erect member leaves his mouth. for a split second a thin line of saliva and come connects his mouth to the tip of the swollen dick in front of him. keeping his right hand where it is, massaging the tight-furled nipple, yunho wraps his left hand around the base of changmin's dick and pumps tentatively. he examines changmin.

changmin's is biting down on his forearm, the gasps and moans spilling over whenever the sensations get the best of him. there is a feverish blush coloring his face, the high cheek bones and rosy lips. his hair is plastered to his forehead, adorably curly in contrast to his aroused expression depicting one of the most sexiest looks yunho knows.

“let me take this off for you,” yunho murmurs, right hand leaving changmin's chest to help him to open the bracelet. “no, no yunho, i will come the second you take it off,” changmin's moans, half panicked, half wanton. “that's what i want, pretty baby,” yunho sings.

the piece of jewellery is messy with come and spit, slippery under yunho's fingers. he pulls the chain slightly tighter to be able to slip the bar through the ring and changmin cants his hips up, rubbing his crotch against yunho's hands. he pants in short puffs of breath, fingers gripping into the white bedsheets.

when the bar slips through the ring, yunho grips changmin's freed cock again, takes his balls in his right hand. changmin writhes on the bed trying to prevent his fast-approaching release with no avail. yunho deep-throats him again, feeling changmin already pulsating when his cock his the back of yunho's throat. changmin jerks, a scream ripping through the bedroom air reeking of sex and he's coming, half of his seed spurting into yunho's welcoming mouth until his cock bops out and spills over yunho's face. yunho sees how changmin's abs clench, his ball gather tight around changmin's erection as ropes of seed pump out.

feeling how warm come sticks to his cheek, yunho allows himself to slip his hand down to palm his own erection. he's painfully hard, his thighs are slippery with precome. he looks at changmin who's trying to catch his breath after such an overwhelming orgasm and jacks his cock a little harder. he loves how sated changmin looks, cock half-limp resting against his flat stomach, chest heaving and flush on his cheeks. he's palming his sensitive balls and dick, jaw slack and eyes shining.

“i wanted to come on your cock but i'm not complaining,” he whispers. yunho groans, rising from the floor and settling his knees on both sides of changmin's legs. he's close, the orgasm already creeping around the corner. changmin rises his hand to swipe the rest of his come off yunho's face and the finger comes away coated with the sticky white seed. yunho watches how changmin first brings it to his mouth, smearing the come on his lower lip before sucking the finger in. yunho's speed picks up and the thrusts his hips forward, body hovering over changmin.

“oh changminnie, i'm going to come over you,” yunho gasps.

“pretty please,” changmin purrs, fingertip in his mouth and a coy smile on his face again.

grunting, yunho stills his hand at the base, squeezes and pumps one more time before he's coming, spilling his pearly white spunk all over changmin's chest and neck. changmin moans, a drop or two catching his mouth and yunho feels how his body convulses in the hold of his orgasm. he lets out a long moan, pumping his fist a few times before he collapses on top changmin, his partner’s arms welcoming him and wrapping around his heated body.

“i can't believe you used my present as a cock ring,” yunho exhales.

”but you liked it nevertheless,” changmin whispers to his ear.

yunho chuckles, body shaking with laughter stemming deep from his chest. he twists his fingers into changmin's curls and noses his nape, “yes, i did.”

“next time, let's try this on you and see how long you can last fucking my ass before you come,” changmin continues, a mischievous smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't tried using a hermès bracelet as a cock ring so i take no responsibility if you decide to try lmao.
> 
> this fic was originally posted on 2/12/2015 on livejournal.  
> this version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.


End file.
